Scorching Waters
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Part of The Smitten Series. Speedy's been lied to and is out to get his summer fueled revenge. Raven/Speedy. Rated M for a detailed Kiss Scene, Not a Lemon. Set a few years into the future.


**Scorching Waters**

It wasn't unusual for Raven to be harassed but it was fairly unusual for her harassers to be awake before she was. In fact almost as soon as the sun was up her door had been assaulted by knocks. She would have been surprised at the amount of differing pleas and people thrown her way had she not remembered it was the annual summer break. As in every summer the Titans East, Titans West and every Honorary member that wanted in would meet up for a day of summer fun; today was that day.

Thankfully Raven had an inbuilt list of excuses and refusals and after she turned down every person with things such as a 'dislike for heat' or 'hating sports' or even 'too much sunlight' they figured she wasn't going to budge. Of course their leaving her alone might of also had something to do with the colourful threats she threw at some of the more hyper members and the subtle hints she threw at the more intelligent; Raven had a way with words after all.

Finally after an hour or so of Raven being besieged the other Titans left the tower noisily and moved to the courts outside on the beach; they were eager to get the most out of the sunshine and despite Raven's refusals she was going to do the same only in a much more relaxing manner. In fact as soon as she was sure every person was outside she phased to the gym and grabbed a clean towel and a folded rubber object.

Taking only a moment to pause Raven phased back to the safety of her room and began preparing for her day. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth before using her powers to blow up the rubber object as she got dressed. Not that getting dressed took her long for Raven was going swimming and a swimming costume wasn't that far off from her everyday leotard. Actually this particular swimming costume was violet in colour with two thin straps holding it in place snugly against her body. It was casually low backed with a diamond shaped section cut from the front to bare her stomach and belly button.

It was actually something Raven picked out which was probably why she didn't mind traversing into the outdoors without a cover up. Satisfied she was ready Raven quickly sealed the now inflated rubber ring and placed her towel on top before grabbing both objects and phasing to the pool side

* * *

A hum of noise, chatter and laughter, wafted into Raven's ears as she 'appeared' by the pool but it was so soft a noise that she found herself unable to care, after all the pool was a fair distance from the courts. Subconsciously the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile as she threw the rubber ring into the water, watching it float carelessly away before she dropped her towel onto the pool side bench.

Without even checking the water temperature she walked right up to the edge and slid, gracefully, into the depths. Submerging her entire body into the water before surfacing next to the rubber ring for air. Raven took a moment to glance around the pool, considering doing a few laps, however the rubber ring called out to her and with something akin to practise ease she climbed from the water and onto the ring. Positioning herself laid across the ring, her knees hooked over one side and her back resting on the other, her middle sliding through the gap and into the water; she looked utterly relaxed.

And she was, Raven enjoyed basking in the water, floating along without and aim and only her thoughts for company. In fact she was so relaxed that the only movement she made was to occasionally kick her feet in the water, keeping her float moving around in a lazy manner. Before long her eyes closed and she submerged her mind into sweet nothingness, her feet the only thing still moving. Had Raven been paying more attention she might have sensed the approaching aura…

* * *

Speedy really, really, hated basketball. It wasn't that he sucked at the sport, because he didn't suck at any sport, it wasn't even that Robin always got too competitive against him, actually it wasn't even that his team played badly. It was the fact that no matter what team he picked they were always competing with their personal rival rather than the other team as a whole. Everybody knew Jinx and Flash would fight, and everyone knew Starfire and Hotspot had a little basket ball war going on, but seriously how was his team going to win if Jinx was too busy distracting Flash to catch the damn ball?

And so after years of learning and trying Speedy gave up; he would ignore Robin's jeers and sit basketball out. Waiting instead for the smaller team games where nobody really cared about personal competitions and it was an all out war, which was much more Speedy's thing. It was this thought and this thought alone that kept him amused as he sat on the edge of the court in nothing but his mask and shorts, body titled towards the sun and eyes lazily scanning the game.

He couldn't help but observe, after all the players were all cheaters and he always liked to see if their style had changed. Starfire would always fly to shoot a basket, despite the fact it was banned, Bee would always shock anyone too close, which was also banned, Cyborg would occasionally glance at his arm as his physics program told him the best place to head for, as for Beastboy, well those leg muscles certainly weren't human. It didn't even stop there for Boy Wonder would blatantly ignore his own teams cheating but call out the opposing team if they were ever caught, Jericho would lightly and secretly possess anyone with the ball and Jinx was handy with her bad luck blasts. Speedy grinned and just figured a bunch of super powered teens were bound to play dirty.

As the match began to turn into a full out cheating spectacle Speedy found his attention wavering despite it all being in good fun. With a lazy motion he turned his head and began scanning the horizon his mind quickly wondering to earlier than morning as his eyes spotted a familiar sight…

Now Speedy knew Raven _fairly well_ and he'd played his best cards earlier to get her out in the team games today and she just blew him off with some excuse about not being keen on the heat. Speedy had just discovered she was lying because unless his sight was getting faulty there was very well bodied, purple haired, woman floating languidly in the pool on a rubber ring; basking In the heat. The funny thing was Speedy wasn't even remotely mad, not that that fact would stop him getting even.

With a plan quickly formed in his mind, he stood from his seat and wandered out of the court, his footsteps silent as he headed towards the pool. It didn't take long for him to get to the pool side, although the closer he got the slower he walked. After all Speedy had to keep his eyes trained on Raven's, hers had to remain shut or his plan was shot; being seen meant it was all over.

With a pregnant pause he found himself waiting at the pool side, waiting for Raven to splash again. Speedy was trying to time it so he could slip into the pool at the same time as the noise. Just as he was about to give up hope Raven reached the side of the pool and kicked loudly with her feet to move her back to the middle, using the splash Speedy quickly slid into the water and swam underneath towards the floating figure…

* * *

Raven felt a surprised scream bubble to her lips as she felt two hands grasp either side of her waist, through the rubber ring's gap. Her shock was far outweighing the fact she had powers and her mind seemed to instinctively panic, who the hell could have gotten near her silently?! Just as the scream was about the burst free she was silenced by the ring toppling her into the water before floating away.

Instinctively pushing herself to the surface Raven broke free and began taking short sharp breaths as her eyes whipped around for her attacker. Her mind finally catching up but still not using her powers. Which turned out to be a good thing for her attacker as it gave him the chance to push her towards the pool side, trapping her against the wall with an arm either side of her head, in a distinctively intimate pose. Unluckily for Raven he was helped by being in the shallow end of the pool allowing them both to stand with ease.

However as soon as Raven registered the familiarity of the muscled arms planted either side of her head she began to calm, her breaths becoming regular as her eyes glared at her red headed companion. In an act of defiance her body pushed lightly away from the wall towards Speedy, trying to prove he couldn't pin her.

"You Lied Birdy." the voice that greeted her actions was cocky and smug and Raven found herself shooting a death glare at him as he pressed her further back into the wall. Speedy was clearly not letting her move any time soon, his whole body almost against her, acting like a block.

"What in hell do you think you're doing Speedy?" her voice wasn't nearly as harsh as she hoped, in fact her tone was more curious than harsh. Obviously still surprised at his actions and his close touch.

"Enjoying the heat, just like you." He easily reversed her earlier lie back onto her and Raven found the corner of her mouth pulling up in a smile, not that she allowed it to show. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Especially since he would be getting enough of that from her traitorous bodies reactions.

She couldn't help herself though; every time he spoke his warm breath caressed her wet skin and she soon found her breathing was turning erratic alongside her pulse. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and with every short breath she could feel Speedy abs press against her. It was pure torture and despite all they'd done before he still had this wonderfully new effect on her.

No matter how many times the pair did the whole friend's with benefits thing Raven still found herself craving more of the red head and the Empath knew he felt the same. Physically they were more than happy but emotionally they were kept apart; her sense of privacy was high and Robin's rule would kill all privacy she had if she were to officially date Speedy. With silent sigh she refocused her mind on that rule and reasoning rather than the dripping wet man in front of her, it helped that she turned her head away from his temptingly close lips.

"Someone could see you know, the pools only so far away…" Raven's tone was disappointed but decided, like she knew he was going to move away like always and agree to her reasoning.

"And I care why? " his tone was amused and Raven's eyes widened in a reaction that was part excitement and part remembrance; it was always him who said 'screw the rules', had she really forgotten? With a small roll of her eyes she turned her head back towards him, her mouth open to clearly repeat a well worn argument.

Of course Raven never got past the first word, as soon as she turned Speedy's lips crashed into hers unwavering and certainly not waiting for permission. Without pause she responded in kind, her lips moving with his until a small nip to her bottom lip found herself opening her mouth and allowing his tongue free roam. Her shock at the nip didn't last long and she soon found her hands reaching up grasping onto the top of his pinning arms; her fingers digging lightly into the muscled flesh and her mouth pushing harder against his. Her tongue and body was fighting back for dominance and their lips were moving fervently fast against one and another's.

Their war for dominance was obvious and the other just seemed spurred on by any attempts to win. With another nip to Raven's lips the pair found themselves forced to separate for air, but even that gap didn't last long, both of them caught in the moment. Attempting to catch him off guard Raven wrapped her toned wet legs around Speedy's waist, bringing his body much closer to hers through the water. Instinctively he pushed her back flat against the wall, keeping them braced in the water and pushing wet bare flesh against wet bare flesh.

Raven smirked seductively when she realised his hands were occupied with wondering over her thighs; attempting to abuse his distraction she traced her fingers up his wet chest, her fingers following droplets of water over the contours. Her moment of un-obscured teasing was quickly cut short quickly by Speedy. His hands grasping onto her waist as he leaned his head forwards, burying his mouth into the crook of her neck and placing butterfly kisses in every space he could reach, blowing air on the wet spaces afterwards; making her skin tingle.

The moment was turning sweet until he teasingly bit her neck, watching as her eyes widened before he began sucking at the bitten flesh, not removing his lips even once. Raven found her mind reeling as he continued to suckle at her flesh, her battle for dominance was lost with her attention; Speedy always did know her weak spots.

Speedy found himself smirking as she tilted her head back to give him better access and he couldn't help but lick at the bruising mark he'd left behind. As soon as his tongue touched the tender flesh he found her nails digging into the smooth flesh of his back causing just the right amount of pain for it to be pleasurable. He was encouraged greatly by the moan that tore from Ravens lips as he licked further across her neck and down too her collar bone. Just as his lips reached the top of her cleavage Speedy swapped directions and kissed up her throat before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

In a last ditched attempt to even their playing field Raven' tighten her legs and drew his hips into hers, feeling his _excitement_ press against her. Instinctively she rocked her hips against his, repeating the motion slowly as they kissed. She was soon rewarded with an erotic but frustrated groan from Speedy who was clearly annoyed about the amount of clothes separating them. Before she could rectify their clothing situation their kiss broke she was smothered further into the wall as his body tensed fitting himself perfectly against her and trapping her hands between them.

She could feel her fingers splayed across his chest as he leaned even closer, trapping her completely. Raven could do nothing but gasp delightedly as he began kissing down her bust moving closer and closer to her covered chest. In response she arched her back as much as possible, eager for him to pull down her top but Speedy kept her pushed into the wall, stopping her from being hasty but not stopping him from groping her ass with his free hand, his fingers slipping dangerously close to the edge of the swimsuit's material…

"Not really the use for the pool is it?" The voice was neither Raven's nor Speedy's and the speaker clearly heard the latter mutter 'Well Crap' as a response.

Both Raven and Speedy Recognised the voice without looking and it was with a sigh that Raven elbowed Speedy's arm away from the edge of her Swimming costume, quickly pressing her forehead against Speedy's shoulder; she clearly didn't trust herself to stay calm if she looked at the intruder. However despite Raven removing Speedy's hand she made no motion to move her legs from their compromising position and she was supported silently by Speedy when he moved his arms to wrap around her slim waist. His head however turned to face Robin, his masked eyes narrowed.

"Hello Robin, and what brings you to the pool on this sunny day?" His tone was clearly annoyed but it seemed to hold an almost amused tone too, as if he was purposefully trying to wind Robin up. He was clearly baiting the person who set the rule that kept him from pursing Raven openly.

"Your little display could be seen, and heard, all the way over at the courts." The word display was spat from Robin's lips and he was clearly pissed at them. "As cute as Starfire seemed to find it, everybody else was pretty appalled, except for Cyborg who wants to throttle you." His words ended in a smug tone, he was not bothered by Speedy's baiting. Instead he was amused about the trouble Speedy just dug himself into with Raven's 'older brother.'

Although Speedy opened his mouth to retort it was Raven who spoke, dragging her head from Speedy's shoulder and narrowing her eyes at her leader. Her glare no less effective despite the fact she was wrapped around Speedy.

"Well since everyone's already been exposed to our display I don't see why we should stop; maybe you should beat it boy blunder. Unless you get a kick out of a front row seat?" Her tone was sarcastic and biting. She was clearly attempting to embarrass Robin, and it obviously worked when he blanched in response, his words dying on his lips and his cheeks flushed.

"You know the rule Raven!" it was a last ditched retort and she sensed it her smirk growing as she allowed Speedy to respond, his words rumbling through his chest and onto hers as he spoke.

"I don't like rules." He turned his gaze to Raven and grinned at her wickedly, a look which was returned saucily.

"No me either…" Without another glace to her sputtering leader she leant her head forward and placed her lips on Speedy's, engulfing them in her black powers as she did so, teleporting them away from the pool and too her room…

To this day Robin still doesn't want to know if she purposefully left her swimming costume behind in the pool or weather she slipped up with her powers. He did however amend his rule to avoid the pool situation happening ever again. From now on he no longer requested to know literally _everything_ about the inter-team relationships…

**

* * *

****Authors Notes:**

Wow. This has been floating around in my brain for weeks and on my computer for even longer. It isn't at all what I was supposed to be writing and I've never really written a whole passionate kiss scene before but I figured it couldn't hurt to practise since they could be making an appearance in another one of my stories. I hope it's not too bad anyway and tips would be appreciated since I did rewrite this whole thing twice.

On another note I've realised I used Robin in a purposefully harsh humour way a lot in my Smitten series. It's nothing personal, I actually adore Robin, it's just that he fits the role so well.

As for some unanswered questions that might arise:

Speedy and Raven have been, er, together for a fair few months but purely in a physical sense. They disliked the idea of having to bare the depths of their relationship to Robin due to his rule and so instead choose to be physically rather than emotionally intimate.

What's so bad about Robins rule I hear you say. Let's just say Robin's rule stated you had to tell him everything about your relationship, as in your true feelings towards the partner (lust, love etc) alongside how far you've gone and why your together etc. etc. Basically in a clinical fashion he was using the information to assess the risk the relationship would bring to the team. Raven's a private person and Speedy is well Speedy so neither of them were eager to share with Robin.

How did Speedy and Raven get together? We'll just say it was his charm and not the fact he looked good naked. Giggle.

And lastly I apologise for any OOC-ness in this chapter, I tried to keep their personalities intact even whilst they were being intimate. Hence the battle for dominance and what not.

Review if you please?


End file.
